Confessions of a Former Slave
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: He can't believe this, how in Thedas did he fall for HER? She's the epitome of EVERYTHING he hates! Fenris X OC
1. You Wouldn't Believe Me if I Told You

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT/WORDING.

CH 1: You Wouldn't Believe Me If I Told You

It was dark that night, the night he first saw her. Her hair fell down her back like a midnight curtain, what little he saw of her pale green eyes, it seemed as if they glowed. So absorbed by her beauty was he that he did not notice what she was until one of the elven maidens following her answered a question she had asked. "It is depressing, master. But your beauty remedies the area." The elf with longer hair replied. "A magister?" he thought, "in Kirkwall?"

"Master Ritavia?" the one with shorter hair asked, and continued only when the mage in front of her nodded. "There is someone watching, someone interesting." Purple robes fluttered in the wind as the Magister whirled around, casting a fireball to the exact location he had hidden himself, forcing him to move. "Indeed there is Shilei, Compaes fetch him for me, I do not appreciate stalkers." She said, straightening her clothes and standing up right. Upon hearing the sounds of struggle, she looked up to see Compaes lying on the ground at her feet. "Leave Kirkwall, now. Or I cannot promise you'll live." Came a somewhat tortured voice. Her eyes moved from her unconscious slave to the 'interesting' stranger.

As her eyes locked onto his golden ones, she took in his blond hair, and his feathered paldrons. His slightly torn robes and aggressive stance. "An apostate? Commanding me!? Defacing my property! How dare-"she cut off, feeling something change in the air. "An abomination! Get out of my way or I cannot promise _you_ will live!" She hissed back at him, laughing slightly. And then everything was blue, and all she could see was black.

She awoke without her staff, without her slaves and could not identify where she was. Confused as to how she got there until she remembered the confrontation. Suddenly fearful as a presence she could not identify approached her, she opened her eyes. Standing before her with a terrifying look in his eyes was an elf. His dark green eyes told her he wished nothing more than to kill her. His skin glowed, from the substance she knew was lyrium embedded in to his dark skin. His white hair shading his eyes and only serving to make him more ominous.

"Good, you're awake. Now the interrogation can begin. Why are you in Kirkwall?! In Darktown? And if you lie to me, I will start cutting off chunks of your flesh." He demanded, she regained her poise, and senses before answering. "I fail to see how that is a slave's business. I am here because I wish to be. To answer a question I _know_ will come, how could I _not_ recognize Danarius' prized slave's description? And no, he did not send me here. I am here on personal business." She replied calmly. "What personal business could _you_ have here?!" He demanded quickly, almost sarcastically.

That made her laugh, something he found surprisingly beautiful. "I am here to see Hawke. I need his help in a somewhat personal matter." She replied, growing quiet. "_You_ were looking for Hawke? What would a magister want Hawke's assistance with?" He retorted before walking out of the room. She shook her head, the rumors surrounding the elf were true; he was as intimidating as he was beautiful. "I hope Shilei and Compaes are alright." She muttered to herself.

When Hawke walked in, the magister Anders had captured had fallen asleep. He chuckled before emptying a goblet of ice water over her head. She startled awake, her eyes glowing red and fire spitting from her mouth. "Who in the Maker's name-" she started, cutting herself off as her eyes connected with those of the rogue's before her. "Hawke, Tarron Hawke. I hear from a friend of mine that you've been looking for me? I'm curious, what does a magister need my help for?" He introduced himself with confidence some magisters didn't even have, and this astounded her. The rumors about Hawke's skill and bravery had spread across the Tevinter Imperium like a wild-fire, and most of them were apparently true.

"Ritavia, is my name. I will avoid formalities and social convention to cut straight to the point; I need your help, I've defied the will of my mentor and the morality of the Imperium to come here. I wish to give Shilei and Compaes free lives. They are wonderful people and deserve to live as they choose. However, I cannot do this alone. Will you help me?" the mage said, looking directly into the auburn-haired main's brown eyes. "Now, that is interesting indeed. More interesting even than your slaves. Hmmm…I think that I would like to help you, what do you have in mind?" He said, smiling radiantly.

"I wish to falsify my death, this event is the only way any of us can be truly free. I will need you to convince Fenris to be the one to do it. That was not in my original plan, but it would make sense, that a 'former' slave would kill any magister who gets too close. The difficult part would be convincing him to _not_ to actually kill me." She explained.

Hawke could not stop smiling. "Difficult indeed. Given the amount of hatred he has for mages, and your personal knowledge of his whereabouts, _and_ that you are, indeed a blood-mage, I may very well have to facilitate someone else doing it. I have a pirate more than willing to pretend to kill someone and a former Grey Warden who is a mage and would be sympathetic to your cause." He said, attempting to find an easier path, the mage shook her head, "Plead the case of me freeing my slaves, I have treated them well, and paid them in secret for years. I did not choose to be a mage, nor even so much choose blood magic. I was backed into a corner by a more powerful magister, one who wished to take Shilei by killing me. He had a knife on my throat and I only used it to keep her and Compaes safe. Now I only use it when I fear for my life. I would rather not." She stated, which convinced the rogue to try and talk to the elf. He nodded before leaving the room.

Fenris had been interrogating the elven women while Hawke spoke with the mage. They spoke only of how kind she was to them and of how she paid them in secret. Then, one of them finally told him why they'd come here in the first place; and he couldn't believe it. There was no way a magister would release their slaves for kindness. He was lost in thought walking through a hallway when Hawke stopped him. "Fenris-" the man started, the elf held a hand up to pause him. "I'll do it, for them, not her. The one called Shilei told me why they came here. Hawke, keep in mind that leaving this mage alive conflicts with _my_ survival instincts." He said before walking away, deep in thought.

Hawke stood there, bewildered, until a flustered Anders came storming by. "Hey, blondie, what's wrong?" He called after him, prompting the mage to come back. His face was the reddest Hawke had ever seen and his breathing was impossibly uneven. "I, uh, she…She is skilled in telepathy and has your sense of humor Hawke. Don't let another mage around her, they're her specialty." He said, walking away quickly. "My sense of humor? An interesting captive for sure." He thought to himself, a smirk on his face.

She was bored, far too bored to be4ar. She had been unbound only earlier that morning, by the Warden, Anders. His face only portrayed the red from their last meeting. She had giggled as his hands fumbled with the knots. Now, she paced endlessly as Shilei and Compaes watched her with hopeful eyes. She had told them earlier that after tonight they would be free, but until then that formalities must be obeyed strictly while in public. They understood, like they always had.

The door opened and Hawke stood there, with Isabela and Aveline. "It is time then?" She asked, when they nodded she searched her robes for something, pulling out a flask of a smoky grey substance. "Come here." She said, motioning to the elves, and when they got close enough, she shattered the flask on the ground. As the fog consumed them, they were transported to the Docks.

The night air felt amazing on her skin, and she felt the prickling sensation she knew meant Fenris was near, drawing her staff, she cast a fireball to let him know she was there and ready. He came around the corner like a spirit, shrouded in the glow of the lyrium, he was as intimidating as ever. His eyes poured hatred, and for a moment she could not move, her fear was too great. From there, it went as she had rehearsed, complete with her body being knocked unconscious, bloody and transported to Darktown for healing.

As she began to wake up0, her first instinct made her mind blast the surrounding area. Anders' was taken off-guard by this and stumbled back for her to sit up, eyes flaring red with blood magic. The blond held his hands up to show her he meant no harm. And after she looked around, she calmed down and smiled nervously. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Did it work?" she asked, standing slowly. The elf really had done a number on her, and blood magic takes its toll. Her body was covered in bruises and blisters. She had interrupted the healing process far too soon.

"It did work, brilliantly in fact. The whole of Kirkwall is buzzing about the4 magister smited in Hightown. Word should reach the Imperium soon." He replied while moving back over to continue healing her. She was not accustomed to injuries, let alone serious wounds, it took some time, but afterwards she slid off the bench and thanked Anders before pulling up her hood and running out the door.

She was grateful it was dark, it made it easier to arrive at her destination unnoticed. Just as eerie as the rumors claimed it to be, The Black Emporium had an aura of old magic and pain. When greeted by Xenon her skin crawled. Her eyes caught hold of the object she was here to use, the mirror without a glass. To alter her appearance forever. She could not afford for any traveling magisters to see her. Shilei and Compaes were free, Tevinter Law dictated that. She smiled before running her hand over the side, coloring her hair a deep red, her eyes dark brown and cutting her hair short. She thanked Xenon for the use of the artifact and walked quickly to her room at The Hanged Man, put on some simple robes. People could know she was a mage, just not what caliber.

She walked out of the tavern with her new identity, she had decided to call herself Talia. She smiled, now the only thing she had to worry about was avoiding the Templars. She walked slowly to Hawke's mansion, they would need to know what she looked like now and Hawke was the only one who could call a meeting.

The dwarf Bodahn greeted her and went to get Hawke, it took only moments and Hawke nearly didn't see her when he got to the entryway. "Hello, Hawke. I came to thank you for your assistance, and to have you see my new self." She began once he locked eyes with her, suddenly realizing who she was. "Maker's breath, I would never have recognized you! So you found The Emporium? Wow! I suppose the others should see, one moment while I send the pigeons."

He disappeared for a long while and came back out of breath. "Had to call on Merrill myself." He said, just as the elf came in. She smiled wide when her eyes locked on the human. Not too long after, everyone else started showing up one by one. Anders came in, then Isabela, Varric and Fenris came in about the same time, leaving everyone waiting for Aveline and Sebastian. Aveline walked in maybe five minutes after the Chantry brother and as they gathered in, Hawke finally spoke up.

"All right, now that everyo9ne is finally here. I have an important announcement; if you can move your eyes to the woman sitting next to me," He began, and taking her cue to stand, did so. "This is the former magister Ritavia, come to make her new appearance known." He said, going to sit. She shook her head. "No need to dramatize it Hawke, I just wanted everyone to know what I looked like now. I have chosen to call myself Talia, so put that to memory. I procured a small job as a servant for Dulci de Launcet in Hightown, and aim to start a business selling runes in Lowtown in a couple years." She stated calmly, walking out of the mansion and into the night.


	2. I Told You, She's Dead

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC!

CH.2: I Told You, She's Dead

Years passed and no one heard of the former magister, everyone was busy with their own lives. Hawke and Isabela had become an item and Anders followed Compaes around like a Mabari would steak, much to her annoyance. Shilei had become a Templar, and with her talents, had lowered the rate of escaped mages by fifteen percent.

No one had had any real time to think about Talia since the night she left, until two magisters came looking. Varric had heard rumors, but only believed them when the mages came into the Hanged Man one evening throwing coin around for information. "You, dwarf! You look as if you know something! There is good coin in it for you!" One of them called, forcing him to smile. "Ritavia? I saw a magister by that name once, she challenged The Champion in public! I was there, I watched a friend of mine put his blade through her chest myself. And, I have _proof_!" the dwarf said, pulling out a Tevinter Chantry amulet with her name embedded on the back. It was covered in dried blood, hers of course. Taken after the showdown.

"Ritavia would not fall to a mere human! She may be one, but is so much more! I want to know the name of the fool who would say he did so!" the other shouted, a fire in his emerald eyes. "Ahh, but you did not hear me correctly, I did not say a _human_ friend of mine. This friend is an _elf_. One whom you may have met, the now dead Danarius' former pet, Fenris." The dwarf finished before walking out of the tavern to go pay the de Launcet home a visit.

When Varric arrived, it was on false pretenses, of course. He told Dulci that he was inspecting the premises for rats, as he was told she had them. Upon emitting a gasp of horror, she ushered him in and called for a servant to guide him around. To his great luck, Talia was who responded.

He waited until they reached the vacant kitchens before saying anything. "You need to know that there are two Magisters in Kirkwall, looking for you. Or who you used to be. They're throwing big coin around for answers too. They were horrified when I told them who had killed you, and it seemed as if they finally believed your death. However, I cannot be certain." He said in a hushed voice. "How? Describe them to me, I may know them, if they seem to know me so well." She asked, worry creeping across her face. "One was short and fat, with deep blue eyes and an annoyingly squeaky voice. I think the other one called him Vinnar once. The other was tall, thin and had eyes a brighter green than any emerald could hope to be, he seemed distraught that you could be dead, and refused to believe that someone of your caliber could be slain." He revealed.

A look of knowing crept over her face. "Vinnar can be dealt with easily enough, but not in public. The difficult one will be Sazen, he is skilled and an _emotional_ one. I must take care of him myself." She said, her mind already planning how this would have to be. "Talia, do I need to get Hawke?" he asked, only for her to shake her head. "No, but Fenris must have a run-in with Sazen, and then I must appear. You and your friends may deal with Vinnar any way you choose, but Sazen will die by my hand, _knowing_ it's me. The fool should have stayed in Tevinter, where he was safe." She said before shouting out of anger. "Alright, see you soon. Ritavia." Varric said before watching her disappear. He left shouting on about how one of the rats had chased Talia away.

The night was crisp as she made her way through the dark alleys in Lowtown. She had one destination in mind, and the dusty and eerie shop had the necessary equipment for her to end the drama once and for all. Xenon did not have time to greet her before she strode over to the ancient mirror and activated its power. Her appearance reverted, she went quickly to the Hawke Estate to retrieve her gear.

Everyone there was in bed, thank the Maker. She dressed quickly and met Varric, hood up, in the Hanged man. The dwarf smiled when he saw her, immediately recognizing the deep purple robes and the wondrously detailed staff. When she came around the corner in his room, she removed her hood and looked around. "Sazen is suspicious, Vinnar went 'missing' yesterday evening after receiving a note from a would-be suitor. Of course the letter is false and the mage is dead." He began slowly. "Fenris is still in the vicinity awaiting the other, because I had a feeling he would go looking for him."

Ritavia nodded, it was a solid plan. "I will move through the shadows to the Hightown market place, just east of where Fenris is. I will than signal for a commotion to draw Sazen's attention from the spell I will weave to put him on the right path. He will come to his death tonight. I swear by it." She said, pulling up her hood. She moved calmly and quickly, moving through the shadows and eventually reaching her destination. She used mind blast to alert the elf to her presence, and to signal for the initial stage to begin.

And so did it, he understood and slammed the flat of his blade against a nearby statue, appreciating for the first that they were metal. The mage heard, everyone heard. Sazen moved to see the cause of such a noise, only to be greeted with a lyrium-lined nightmare. Danarius had made him superior to frighten other mages, and had succeeded. Sazen's eyes opened wide with horror as he took in the approaching elf. The magister screamed and frantically tried to cast cone of cold, but failed. He nearly fainted when the blade ran through his robes, pinning him to the wall. The elf was strong, despite his appearance. "You are not meant to die by my hand, now that we have the crowd desired, I present your real enemy." His deep voice rumbled.

Ritavia stepped from the shadows, cutting her palm and lowering her hood. "You were a fool to leave Tevinter, a fool to chase after me and a fool to think I would not kill you for throwing my name around like it's nothing! I never thought a silly crush could push you to search the world for a corpse, Sazen. I left Tevinter of my own will, I gave up my former life to be happy. And you come crashing in , ruining _**everything**_! I may have abandoned my title, but you have invoked a magister's wrath!" she called, her voice taking on an eerie tone, nearly snake-like.

Sazen stared at her in disbelief as she slammed her staff into the ground and from it rose Vinnar, his eyes were tear-filled when she summoned an Arcane Horror from his corpse. He could not believe the woman he loved was going to kill him, with his closest advisor's body. "And I was right all along! You are alive and well! Why, Ritavia? Why leave a life of power and luxury for _this_?" he said, motioning to the whole of Kirkwall. "Because it's _wrong_!" she shouted, casting firestorm and winter's grasp. The Arcane Horror shifted and casted a lightning bolt, burning the mage's already frayed robes.

For the first time in his life, Sazen was scared. And as the Arcane Horror casted a horror spell, Ritavia cast hemorrhage, killing him in a bloody mess. He died horrified. The monstrosity then turned to the crowd, and as it was preparing to attack, she dispelled it. Weary, she let the blood magic fade before healing herself. "Most of the crowd fled when the monster rose, the rest left for fear of being caught between two magisters." The elf stated, breaking the calm silence. "Good, they only needed to know he would die." She murmured. "What will you do now? Dulci de Launcet will not employ a maid afraid of rats, and you have proof that a _normal_ life isn't yours to have." Fenris asked. She had to admit, he posed a brilliant question. She shrugged, "I truly do not know. Shilei and Compaes have built their own lives, and Talia is apparently not meant to be. My life will have to be as Ritavia, for better or worse." She said, sitting on one of the nearby crates.

Hawke approached quickly, angry. "Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?! I could have helped!" he shouted. "She wasn't alone in this Hawke, Varric and I helped where needed." Fenris stated with a tone that stopped the man dead in his tracks. Apparently it had shocked the elf too, because he paused and then excused himself. "Touchy, isn't he? I wonder why." Ritavia mused, Hawke only shrugged, noted that he was not needed and left to go check on his friend.

She rented a room at the Hanged Man and isolated herself for a few days. People would ask questions, rumors would surface that she had risen from the dead. There were magisters who would search for answers, mages more powerful than Sazen and Vinnar. In that time, she thought about those things. In a week, she resolved to live each day as it happened and only worry about problems as they arose, it worked for Hawke. She did not know what to do with herself, she had all the power and presence of a magister and none of the coin. She needed to find work, and she knew a few people who never seemed to run out of it.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Ritavia woke at a terrible noise, some sort of scream ripping through the pub. She bolted out of her room to investigate. What she saw nearly made her topple over in fear. The Black Divine was in the bar area, 'interrogating' people. Varric was gone, that was good. The mage quickly found a window and ran for her life. It didn't take her long to realize she had gotten lost in Hightown. She had only stopped because it had grown dark enough to hide. "Ritavia? What are you-" someone began before she whirled around to see Sebastian. "Shh, Black Divine. In Kirkwall. Must hide. _Please, help me!_" she pleaded. Her plight was sincere, he could see it in her eyes, and the Black Divine leaving Tevinter was nearly declaration of war. "Come with me, we will talk." He said, guiding her slowly and steadily to the Chantry. When they were in the room he kept there, he locked the door. "Why is the Black Divine in Kirkwall? Why would he leave?" he asked impatiently. Ritavia was shaking, her eyes wide with fear. "He wants to take me back. I swear to you, I am nothing special. He…He just…" She cut off, her gaze moving from his eyes to the floor. "He lusts for you?! The Black Divine would risk war to bed you? I apologize for finding this difficult to believe, but hear yourself." He said, taken aback. The mage nodded, she understood how it sounds. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it is also not the whole story. I was once a lay sister in the Tevinter Chantry, I began to exhibit signs of being a mage later than most. I was nearly fifteen, and one day, he called for my presence. Like any citizen of the Imperium, I was honored and rushed to meet him, the moment I walked through the doorway, he praised my progress. He heaped compliments on my intelligence and beauty. I became weary when he began commenting on my choice in robes, which had a low cut neckline. I knew something was wrong, and though I knew _nothing_ of blood magic at the time, I cut my palm slowly and I saw why he was acting strangely. At his heart, lies a demon of Desire. The Black Divine is an Abomination. I fled his presence then, and it is why I fear for my life now. I had to work hard to become a magister and earn the right to travel. I am scared, Sebastian, for myself and everyone else in Kirkwall. But I am not so heartless to stand aside and watch as he levels the city." She explained. The prince listed and slowly nodded. "We have to notify Hawke." Was all he said before rushing out of the room, through the Chantry and into the night.

**A/N: SORRY COLLEGE LIBRARY IS CLOSING…WILL UPLOAD LAST TWO CHAPTERS SOON, BECAUSE THEY ARE ALREADY WRITTEN.**

**REVIEW? FAVORITE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A PM? GO FOR IT, I NEED FEEDBACK TO GET BETTER! 3 YOU ALL**


End file.
